


You'll Never Get To Heaven On A Night Like This

by itsarealpity



Series: Geraskier Works [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Consensual Threesome, Crying, Edging, Jaskier Shares Geralt With Yennefer, Light Bondage, Multi, Open Relationships, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sex Magic, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Two Person Blowjob, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarealpity/pseuds/itsarealpity
Summary: "After all, a pie needs its filling."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Geraskier Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650880
Comments: 4
Kudos: 292





	You'll Never Get To Heaven On A Night Like This

“You just can’t help yourself can you, Geralt?” Yennefer leaned back in the bath water and sunk lower with a pleased sigh.

“What do you mean?” He splashed water over his face, rubbing the sweat off from his earlier monster hunt.

“I could hear you and Jaskier all the way down the hall last night.”

“Oh? You listening to us?” Geralt chuckled and arched a brow.

“Perhaps. He’s quite the catch. Almost a little jealous you get to have him all to yourself,” she hung her head to the side and combed her fingers through her wet raven locks.

Geralt looked up at her, confused.

“I thought the two of you didn’t get along,” he leaned forward, suddenly interested.

Ever since the incident with the Djinn, the two of them had been less than friendly with each other. It had almost become a running joke with their friends too how they squabbled now and again. Not to say their ill aligned relationship got in the way of the two sharing Geralt. You could say that they had an open relationship in that they took their turns with him separately, never really discussing it out loud together. In fact, neither Jaskier nor Yennefer even really knew how such a relationship was formed. Geralt had just never minded when either of them wanted to have a turn at him. It was all mutual it seemed and it worked for them for almost a year now so there wasn’t much worry settled in either Jaskier or Yen about it at all.

“True, but I think it might be time to settle ourselves into something other than bickering acquaintances,” she sighed and shrugged her bare shoulders.

“So having sex with him will solve that?”

Yennefer chuckled and shook her head, spooning the flowery smelling water over her body with her palms.

“No, Geralt. I was thinking that since you’re the bond between both of us… that he could be included in our next time together. Or I could be included in the next time you and him are together. However you want to phrase it.”

Geralt stared at her as if he wasn’t believing what he was hearing. She smiled to herself, seemingly amused with his reaction. Not that he was really opposed to that. His two partners finally getting along and being able to have them at the same time? Wasn’t a bad idea but…

“Jaskier won’t agree to that, you know. No offense.”

“Yes well, I thought we both could persuade him, or you could. I know he’d do practically anything for you,” Yennefer smirked and focused her attention on bathing herself once again.

While that was almost true, Geralt was still sceptical. 

“You really want him that much?”

“I’ve heard him down hallways and through the trees and everywhere else you’ve fucked him while in earshot. Like I said, he’s quite the catch. I wouldn’t mind seeing first hand how on earth you make him sound like that.”

Geralt could feel Jaskier blush from downstairs.

“You wanna watch one day?” He cocked a brow and grinned, leaning forward in the water towards her.

Yennefer returned the grin and scooted over next to The Witcher, placing her hand on his thigh gently. She leaned towards him and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth, moving her lips up to whisper in his ear.

“No, I want to be a part of it, Geralt.”

He thought about it and as he thought, his body increasingly grew hot. It wasn’t just the bath water.

“You want to fuck Jaskier with me?”

She climbed into his lap, sitting sideways on it as if he were carrying her bridal style. Yen ran her fingers through Geralt’s snowy hair and chuckled.

“After all, a pie needs its filling.”

The Witcher’s face turned up into a wolfish grin. Gods if Jaskier agreed to this, he would definitely make it worth his while. They both would, if he knew Yennefer and how she fucked. Luckily they didn’t have anywhere to be for a couple days because he intended on leaving his bard unable to move until then. Yen felt the same way and communicated it through a similar look back at him. He knew she was rather dominant, this he knew the moment they met and time after time it was apparent when they had sex. Jaskier was in for a real treat. 

Geralt leaned back against the rim of the bath and placed a hand to his mouth, calling out downstairs.

“Jaskier!”

His voice boomed to reach the bard sitting on the first floor who was going over his notes for his next ballad. He heard the other and curiously stood, peeking up the flight of stairs. He knew Geralt was with Yennefer, so what could he want from him? Unless she left and it was his turn which made him ascend the stairs rather excitedly. Jaskier turned the corner and entered the room, instantly making a face when greeted with the sight of Yennefer naked and seated on Geralt’s lap in the bath. She waved her finger and the door closed behind him and locked.

He looked behind him and then back to the other two, face touched with uncertainty.

“Yennefer… Geralt… why must my eyes be cursed with this sight?” Jaskier placed his hands on his hips under the short hem of his open doublet.

The two looked at each other with an all knowing glare glittering in their brightly colored eyes. Yen slipped off his lap and pulled herself out of the bath. Jaskier’s eyes were immediately deflected and they fell on Geralt, trying not to look at her naked and wet body approaching him. Mostly out of courtesy, but also with a side of distaste.

“Well, Geralt and I thought you could use some company,” she mused and stopped closely in front of him with a slight pout to her ruby lips, head cocked to one side.

Jaskier blinked a few times and took a step back, eyes still refusing to fall upon her. The other man quietly moved to climb out of the bath as well, naked and dripping wet, to almost saunter up to stand next to Yen. Another few blinks and the bard didn’t know where to look. His eyes fell to their feet on the floor. Of course he didn’t mind looking at Geralt but not in front of her.

“Okay, so say I believe you, right? Okay, what kind of company did you want exactly because you two seemed rather busy and I-” Jaskier took another step back and put his hands up defensively.

Yennefer grabbed the right wrist. Geralt grabbed the left. Both softly and with care. Before Jaskier could protest, they both ran their thumbs over his palms in harmony. His eyes finally came up to meet theirs and he blushed, realizing what exactly they meant by “company”.

“Oh- uh- oh n-no… This is not happening… I’m-” He took another step away from them as he stuttered over his words, hands still captive.

“Jaskier… Let us pleasure you,” Geralt moved his face and spoke against the bard’s fingers, kissing them lightly.

“I promise it will be worth it, Jaskier,” Yennefer did the same, leaving a soft mark of her lipstick on the pads of his fingers.

The bard swallowed hard and audibly, pulling his hand out of Yen’s grasp quickly.

“Geralt you can’t be serious? With her? Tell me you’re joking.”

She looked to Geralt and so did Jaskier expectantly. He kissed the other man’s palm in reassurance.

“We talked about this together. If you agree, I would like to pleasure you as well as Yennefer. Both of us would like to have you,” he pressed the words into the skin of the other’s hand.

“I know we aren’t on the best of terms but… I’ve heard you two and might have got a little jealous. I would love to have you, if you’d let me,” Yennefer glanced at Jaskier with a fire burning in those violet eyes.

The thought of Yennefer having him burned a hole in his stomach which he couldn’t tell was due to revulsion or something more along the lines of apprehension. Of course he wouldn’t have her, he should have known better. But her and Geralt having their way with him, it sent a shiver through him. When he didn’t protest, Geralt used the opportunity to use his grip on Jaskier’s hand to pull on it, bringing him in for a kiss to test the waters. He didn’t pull away so Yennefer moved in and took his face with her hand, pulling their kiss apart and stole one of her own. A little resistance was met so she released him.

“I uh… Geralt this is- too much…” Jaskier sighed, face burning bright red and breath heavy.

“Don’t worry little lark…” He leaned in and kissed him again, hands cradling his face, “We’ll take good care of you.”

He thought about it. It wasn’t like he was in danger. She was dangerous but seemed sincere. Especially since Geralt had agreed, he was no fool. If his Witcher thought it to be okay, then...

Jaskier glanced to Yennefer and then back to the other, nodding sheepishly. With the silent permission given, the two looked at each other with little smiles. Geralt took him by the shoulders and kissed him with force this time, tongue diving past his teeth. Yen moved behind him and sunk her fingers under the facing of his doublet, pulling it back off his shoulders. With the skin on his neck revealed, she put her lips to it earning a soft moan into Geralt’s mouth. 

The doublet fell from his arms to the floor and the pair pressed their damp bodies against his own dry one. He could feel the hardened muscles of Geralt’s chest on his and the soft warmth of Yennefer’s breasts on his back. Releasing his mouth, the other man placed his teeth on the soft flesh of his neck and bit down, sucking a possessive mark into the skin by his ear. Jaskier gasped and gripped onto his shoulders. Yen followed suit, sucking her own mark onto the other side of his neck earning her own sound of pleasure from the bard.

Hands began to travel, unfastening the fragile buttons on his shirt and pulling at it to untuck it from his pants. Then his lover’s hands began to work on his trousers and their buttons while Yennefer rid him of the shirt all together. Jaskier’s mind was racing, trying to keep up with where they were going and what they were doing. He almost felt lightheaded with Geralt’s mouth back on his, stifling his gasps and little moans.

Geralt freed him of his boots and pants, taking hold of his cock, glancing at Yennefer who took a hold of him as well. They moved in unison and grinned as he leaned his head back onto her shoulder, sweet moans escaping his lips.

Another wordless glance and the two were in front of him, lowering themselves to their knees. 

“F-fuck guys…”

Both grinned and looked up at Jaskier, each taking one side of him in their mouths. Their tongues went to work and brought out even sweeter noises from him this time. At first their mouths moved in unison going up and down his cock, then Geralt took the head and Yen took the base, her slender fingers cupping his balls as well.

“Such beautiful singing, Jaskier…” She whispered against his skin.

“The best in the land, only for us,” Geralt popped off to praise him and immediately went back onto him.

It made the bard’s face burn bright and his voice grew louder. He didn’t know what to do with his hands so he cautiously placed them on their heads as they worked. Yennefer raised her hand and his wrists snapped together behind his back.

“Ah ah ah…” She grinned and Geralt chuckled.

Jaskier whined but complied, not struggling against his magical bonds. Both of them were going to kill him at this rate.

“I get his ass,” Geralt stated softly, standing up and throwing an amused glance at his bard who looked like his head was to explode with lust.

“I want to see how good he is with that mouth of his,” she replied against his cock and moved back.

She winked at Jaskier and went back to sit on the edge of the bath. Geralt hoisted Jaskier up in his arms and brought his bound lover to join her in the water. He let him down carefully facing away towards Yen. The bath was just low enough that as he was slowly bent over, his back stayed dry and his ass peeked up above the water. She pulled his face close to her thigh and let it rest there. Geralt reached over and collected some of the slick between her legs on his fingers, a small smile on her face for she knew what he would use it for. 

“Ready?” He asked and received a little nod from the bard.

Reaching back, he slipped a finger inside, using Yennefer’s slick to work him open. Jaskier gasped and knit his brows together, pulling lightly on his bonds. She chuckled and gripped his soft smell like wildflower hair to bring his face up against her sex, nose resting on her skin.

“Show me what that talented mouth can do, Jaskier.”

Just as Geralt inserted a second finger and another gasp left him, she pulled his hair to cover his mouth with her sex. As Geralt fucked him with his fingers, now three, he couldn’t help but moan into her. Jaskier went to work trying to please her as well as possible but it was hard to concentrate with his Witcher behind him, especially since he had removed his fingers. Slicking up his own cock, he placed his cockhead at Jaskier’s entrance, teasing him with it.

“Let him beg for it, he loves to beg,” Geralt told Yennefer so she would release her hold on him enough so he could speak.

Having his secret kinks with Geralt told to the other made his own cock twitch under the water. It was true, he loved to beg for him and he knew the man loved hearing him do it too. Yen released her grasp just enough to free his mouth.

“Please Geralt…” Jaskier softly asked, too quietly for he was embarrassed to do it in front of Yennefer.

“What was that?” He asked, slipping his cockhead in and out just enough to stretch his hole a little.

“Yes, I’d love to hear that famous begging in person, bard,” Yen teased him, “It must sound heavenly not muffled through a wall.”

You could have seen the glow from Jaskier’s face from miles away. But he was good and did as he was told, not being able to stand the fact he was empty anymore.

“Please! Geralt please! Fuck me with that thick cock of yours! Please!” He called out against Yen’s thigh, trying to move back and get more of his lover inside him.

The two of them grinned and locked glances as Geralt pounded into him with no warning, causing the bard to almost scream.

“Ah what a beautiful voice… That’s right…” He made sure he was fully seated against him before signaling for the mage to pull his mouth back again against her.

Geralt started his thrusts at an inhuman pace, something Jaskier was used to but could never get enough of. Impossibly deep and fast, the man rocked with the thrusts back and forth, nose crashing against Yennefer as he tried to pleasure her with his tongue. She definitely felt it for her head hung back despite watching intently as the man bent over in front of her was thoroughly wrecked. Since Geralt didn’t have to hold his hands back, he leaned forward and took hold of Jaskier’s cock under the water and stroked it to the timing of his thrusts. His moaning turned to almost yelling and his hips, despite the tight grip on one of them, twitched as he neared his climax too fast for his liking. But Geralt was never a patient man and it usually made the other man’s head spin.

“G-Geralt! I- Gonna-!!” He tried to cry out and his Witcher tightened his grip at the base of his cock before he could finish.

A cry left the bard, muffled by Yennefer’s sex almost drowning him in her slick. Jaskier struggled against his magical bond on his wrists, tears welling up in the sides of his eyes as Geralt’s pace never slowed.

“Not allowed to come until I say so little lark,” he growled and tightened his grip under the water.

“My, you’re so rough with him. It’s cute how he enjoys it so,” she commented through long breaths of her own.

“Isn’t it?” Geralt chuckled and slammed into him with one particularly hard thrust, making him scream.

“Please!!! Geralt!!!” Jaskier’s voice was strained with urgency but it was ignored.

Instead the bard was forced back to almost suffocating against Yennefer, his screams and moaned pleas muffled and unrecognizable.

“Not done with you yet.”

Geralt could go for hours if he wanted and had before with both his partners. It seemed Yen was fully in the throes of her own pleasure as her chest rose and fell rapidly with each movement of Jaskier’s mouth. His tongue fucked her sloppily and occasionally teased at her clit, bringing gasps from her messy ruby lips. Geralt was polite and made sure she would finish before him. Ladies first of course.

He was getting close to his release as well, seeing his lovers so thoroughly pleasured brought him there faster than usual. Yennefer looked beautiful spread out like that, shaking now as she was close as well. He thought she’d tear out the bard’s hair the way she hung onto it for dear life. Geralt knew how good Jaskier was with his mouth so he couldn’t blame her. The man being split open in front of him was practically crying for his release, most of it inaudible or garbled pleas through sobs of overstimulated pleasure. He struggled so hard against his bonds he might have broken them if they were non magical.

Yennefer came first, crying out through gritted teeth practically suffocating Jaskier in the process. She fell back against the raised floor behind her and panted, freeing up Jaskier’s mouth.

“GERALT!” He cried and pleaded over and over again, looking back at the other through tears.

“Alright, you’ve been good. Come for me, Jaskier. Sing for me. One final song,” he hissed and let go of his cock.

The sweetest scream of a moan came from Jaskier as he came so hard he saw stars, head spinning so that it would have flown off his neck if it weren’t attached. He became impossibly tight around Geralt’s thick cock it made him finish as well, almost a howl left him as he filled the bard up to the brim, spilling out of him into the bath water.

Luckily Geralt wasn’t too lost in his own climax and caught the other man before his head went under the water, body limp, falling to his knees. Yen twirled her finger lazily and his wrists became unbound. His hands and whole body shook, being cradled next to Geralt’s chest. He took him to the edge of the bath and hoisted him up to lay next to Yennefer where he joined them, leaving Jaskier in the middle. They lay there, panting and composing themselves. They absolutely had to do this again, if not all the time.

Once Geralt and Yennefer had recovered, they helped limp Jaskier over to the bed, not even bothering to dry off. The quilted comforter was big enough for all three of them. They placed Jaskier in the middle and both held onto him as he passed out once his head hit the pillow.

The two shared a loving glance and settled into bed, thankful for their little bard and winning him over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find other Witcher fics in the same collection or by heading to my nsfw twitter, thisferalqueer


End file.
